Terra Molhada
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Eles eram jovens cavaleiros, distintos, poderosos de sua própria maneira. E juntos descobrem um amor que nem a morte pode separar. Aviso: Contém Yaoi Lemon
1. Praia

Olá!

Primeira fic de Saint Seiya aqui no fanfiction, espero que gostem!

História em três capítulos.

Retratação: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem.

~0~0~0~

Praia

Eram apenas dois meninos, cavaleiros sim, mas ainda meninos. O mestre os fuzilaria com os olhos se soubesse que estavam matando o treino, os mais aplicados e poderosos cavaleiros de ouro correndo pela praia como se fossem garotos normais.

Aioros acabara de voltar de uma missão no Egito, depois de passar a manhã com seu irmão, coagiu Gêmeos a também sair à francesa na hora do almoço, e não voltar a tempo de chegar atrasado para o segundo turno de treino.

- Aioros, vamos voltar.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, Saga. – dizia enquanto dava chutes levantando a areia sob seus pés – Eu estou cansado. – afirmou relaxando os ombros.

- Poderia ter pedido folga ao mestre, não acho que ele iria se opor. – disse cruzando os braços bem definidos.

- Que graça teria sair de folga sozinho? – indagou de forma sonsa – Eu não teria o que fazer.

- Bem, no momento você não está sozinho e ao meu ver não tem nada mais interessante do que chutar areia para fazer. – concluiu com um meio sorriso vitorioso.

- Não seja chato, geminiano. – Aioros repreendeu.

O outro riu e deitou-se na areia, pondo das mãos como apoio para a cabeça, olhava para o céu nublado daquela tarde e esticou-se confortável enterrando os calcanhares na terra. Brincou um pouco com os fios louros, penteando a franja com os dedos. Respirou fundo inalando maresia e cheiro de terra molhada. Havia chovido mais cedo e parecia que ia chover novamente. Isso fazia a mente de Saga viajar, nesses dias de chuva Kanon sempre se sentia solitário. Ficava feliz que pelo menos naquela tarde, ele pudesse interagir com os outros, indo ao treino em seu lugar. Sua mente vagou em pensamentos avulsos e chegou então em Aioros, pensou na confusão que daria se tivesse conseguido convencê-lo a voltar. Mas sabia que não poderia, o sagitariano era determinado, para não dizer teimoso.

Os dois eram quase extremos, Saga paciente, reservado, disciplinado e Aioros com seu espírito indomado, sua sede quase saciada de aventura. E ainda assim andavam juntos e estavam os dois naquele momento. A brisa balançou os cabelos louros de forma brusca e depois leve, os olhos permaneciam cerrados.

- Porque você chamou a mim?

Os dois não eram tão bons amigos quanto gostariam, talvez porque fizessem questão de sempre lhes lembrar que eram rivais. Mas Aioros não era nem um pouco preocupado com aquilo. Passados alguns segundos sem resposta Saga abriu os olhos e viu as orbitas de centros verdes perto demais do seu rosto, ele estava debruçado sobre si com aquele semblante transmitindo uma inocência que, sabia ele, Sagitário já não tinha.

- Quando chegou tão perto? – o outro riu.

- O que foi? Baixou a guarda? Estou aqui a um bom tempo já.

O geminiano coçou a testa um tanto nervoso com a aproximação repentina. O outro não parecia muito disposto a afastar-se. Ficaram nesse clima tenso, até que Aioros deu um meio sorriso e deitou-se na areia a uma distância aceitável. Deitou-se tal qual o menino de cabelos compridos ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e olhando para o único raio de sol que ousava cortar as nuvens carregadas, indagou tentando parecer despretensioso.

- Saga, você já beijou alguém?

- Não. – respondeu tranquilamente, sem reservas para com o amigo.

- Eu também não. – houve silêncio por algum tempo – Acha que se fossemos garotos normais já teríamos beijado?

Saga levantou o torso sentando-se, aquela era uma pergunta capciosa. Os olhos azuis encararam o do outro, tão sérios e sóbrios quanto poderiam ser na face de um menino de treze anos. Ele sorriu para Aioros e tomou fôlego desviando o olhar para o mar durante um momento e depois voltando para ele.

- Nunca saberemos, Aioros. Nós não somos garotos normais e seremos sempre assombrados pela chance de termos sido. Somos privados de alguns dos prazeres mais mundanos como o cinema no fim de tarde, bailes de primavera ou mesmo dormir tarde assistindo alguma coisa estúpida na televisão. Nós somos cavaleiros de Athena, e com esse título vêm muito mais responsabilidades do que glórias.

- Eu sei. – o outro suspirou, sentando também – É só que às vezes... – ele calou-se e pensou um pouco – Saga – chamou a atenção do outro que continuava a lhe transmitir aquele olhar sereno – Você não sente falta dessas coisas?

- Não sinto falta do que nunca tive.

Aioros soltou um riso baixo e debochado, olhou para o outro e limpou um grão de areia na face calma, para logo depois acariciá-la.

- Sempre tão sábio... – disse em tom de chacota – E belo como um deus. – completando com seriedade no olhar sem desgrudar nem olhos nem dedos daquele rosto.

- Aioros – falou pausadamente – Toda essa conversa é porque você que me beijar? – seus olhos eram indecifráveis e penetrantes.

Sagitário ficou com o rosto rubro no mesmo instante, retirou a mão da pele do outro e baixou o olhar tentando encontrar palavras para responder aquilo, apenas sussurros desconexos escaparam de seus lábios até que a frase veio à garganta e ele encarou o geminiano com um sorriso que aspirava ser confiante.

- Ora, você é mesmo convencido, Gêmeos – afirmou entre gaguejos.

- Talvez seja. – arquejou as sobrancelhas e continuou sério – Mas estou eu errado?

O outro riu-se. Um sorriso constrangido, aberto, coçou a cabeça sem graça e desceu a mão pelo pescoço, afastando um pouco da areia do ombro. Foi ficando sério aos poucos, embora ainda estivesse rubro. Criou coragem para encarar Gêmeos e sua face serena, e se sentiu mais ansioso ainda quando viu que o outro também estava corado. Sua boca secou e a resposta saiu quase sem querer.

- E se não estiver?

Permaneceram nesse jogo por algum tempo, os olhos fixos no outro, a brisa que se transformava em vento forte balançando as madeixas de ambos deixando a imagem de um cada vez mais bela para o outro. O cheiro do mar era forte e as nuvens cederam mais um pouco a alguns raios de Sol. Saga quebrou o contato visual encarando a areia e então o mar, praguejando consigo mesmo. Depois voltou os olhos para o outro rapaz, percorreu meia distância entre os dois e olhou de novo para baixo, sem ter ciência do Aioros chocado a sua frente.

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso. – sussurrou consigo mesmo.

A franja cobria seu rosto enquanto ele mirava a areia e tomava sua decisão. Quando a face se ergueu para Sagitário, pareceu ainda mais bela desconsertada, envergonhada, da maneira que nunca havia visto Saga antes. O espaço entre os rostos era mínimo, mais nenhum dos dois ousava atravessá-lo. Encararam-se por algum tempo, as respirações se chocando, os olhos fixos nos olhos do outro. A situação só se quebrou quando Aioros, em um deslize, fitou sedento os lábios de Saga, o mesmo não se conteve mais, encostando a boca na dele em um contato desajeitado e, ainda assim, quente e acolhedor.

Durou apenas três segundos e se separaram mais rubros do que nunca. A distância ainda era curta e os lábios voltaram a se unir, uma vez, duas e na terceira já não se separavam mais, eram vorazes, devorando o gosto alheio sem pudor. Saga o forçou deitando-se por cima dele no chão.

Eram quatro mãos agarrando avidamente cabelos, rostos, braços, costas, pernas e areia. Um beijo intenso e sem pressa de terminar, eles se provavam, se exploravam e os corpos respondiam a essa carícia com menos reservas que os dois. Sentiam um ao outro e pensaram ao mesmo tempo em como aquilo iria terminar. Separaram os lábios a muito custo, ainda beijando-se e acariciando-se.

- O que vamos fazer? – Saga perguntou um tanto preocupado com um fato que haviam ignorado até ali, ambos eram homens.

- Eu quero mais. – Aioros disse ofegante buscando a boca de Gêmeos.

- Eu também quero. Esse é o problema.

Saga foi prudente e afastou-se um pouco, deitando de lado e afagando os cabelos curtos do outro. Olharam-se ternamente, tentando acalmar o desejo de seus corpos, e fazendo um carinho mais ameno.

- Quero que durma comigo hoje, Saga.

O outro riu de leve, selou os lábios de Sagitário e sorriu para ele, acariciando seu rosto.

- Como faremos, Aioros?

- Daremos um jeito, não quero pensar nisso agora. – disse puxando o pescoço do geminiano para mais beijos e carícias.

~0~0~0~

Pois é, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, pra quem os achou muito jovem e talz, eu também achei, mas respeitei a idade que o criador lhes deu. E Achei que fazê-los com 14(idade que Aioros tinha quando morreu pelas mãos de Shura, que tinha apenas 10 anos!) 15 anos ia ser muito em cima da tragédia, então deixei treze mesmo. ^^

Espero que tenham gostado!

See ya!


	2. Trovões

Yo!

Meninas, desculpem a demora para atualizar. A esperta aqui viajou e deixou as fanfics em casa -.-'

**Ryou-sama**, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo a cena ficou na minha cabeça depois que li uma fic dos dois, pra mim esse é o melhor capítulo, trecho, sei lá o que... que eu já escrevi. Que bom que gostou! ^-^

**Djeni**, realmente, também não acho que eles tem cara de gay não. Mas o amor não escolhe sexo, não é? Imagino-os na Grécia do jeito que era antigamente, onde homossexualidade era mais do que normal, por isso comecei a gostar. Também não gosto muito de fics com incesto, na verdade só li uma que realmente valeu a pena, mas não sei onde foi. -' E eles são bem precoces mesmo, por isso que Seiya com treze anos fica salvando o mundo por aí =x. CDZ tem muita inconsistência nisso de idade, mas como eu não quero abusar de licença poética deixo a idade que o Kurumada deu mesmo. Espero que continue acompanhando.

Bem, vamos ao capítulo ^^

~0~

Pingos finos de chuva começaram a cair, e os ralos raios de Sol já morriam no horizonte. A noite estava vindo e ainda estavam ali, cobertos de areia, com as roupas mal tiradas e os lábios grudados. Haviam rolado na areia se abraçando, foram alcançados pelas ondas do mar, estavam molhados e cheios de terra presa a pele.

- Melhor voltarmos. – Saga falou tranquilamente dando-lhe um último beijo e levantando.

- Assim? – o sagitariano estava rubro e apontou para a sujeira em seu corpo.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

O Santuário passava muito tempo vazio naqueles dias, os dois e o cavaleiro de Libra que sumira a muito eram os únicos cavaleiros de ouro, logo, os templos estavam vazios, mas não era bem com os templos que Sagitário estava preocupado. Teriam que passar por Rodório para voltar e aquele não era jeito de um santo de ouro se apresentar. Mesmo assim segurou a mão do amigo e seguiu com ele para vila.

Para sua agradável surpresa os dois não eram notados, na verdade, ao que pareceu, não eram nem vistos. Os olhos verdes pareciam confusos e agitados, mas isso só até sentir o cosmo do outro menino, ainda que discreto, ele estava criando uma ilusão para passar despercebido. Aioros sabia dessa habilidade de Gêmeos, mas não tinha idéia que estava naquele nível, mesmo que as pessoas de Rodório não oferecessem forte resistência, eram muitas andando pelas ruas. Passaram por todos lentamente, seguindo o caminho de pedras e ruínas que levava ao Santuário. Atravessaram as casas escondendo o cosmo ao máximo para não chamar a atenção do Grande Mestre.

Foram surpreendidos por uma chuva forte e chegaram ao templo de Gêmeos encharcados, Aioros fez menção de parar e passar a noite ali mesmo, mas o menino de cabelos cumpridos o puxou para continuarem subindo.

- Calma, Saga. Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, essa chuva está muito forte. – tirava a camisa para depois torcê-la.

O geminiano ficou um tanto nervoso, sentiu a presença de Kanon em seu quarto e sabia que seria perigoso se o outro descobrisse sua presença ali. Também seria inconveniente que seu gêmeo soubesse da sua novíssima ligação com Sagitário, não sabia como ele iria reagir e preferia não arriscar o fim do segredo imposto pelo Mestre.

- Quero ir para sua casa, Aioros. – disse tentando convencer o louro a seguir.

- Por quê? Só pegaremos mais chuva, e além de tudo, Aiolia está lá, teremos que ter cuidado com ele também, não vejo a mínima...

O sagitariano foi calado com um beijo e aos sussurros Saga o convenceu a seguir com a subida. Relâmpagos cortavam o céu, bem como os trovões que urravam forte para os dois. Em pouco tempo estavam nas escadarias de Sagitário, mas antes mesmo de chegar, já era possível ver a sombra de um pequeno ser esperando a porta. Aiolia, em seus cinco anos de idade estava de pijamas, arrastando uma manta amarela e coçando o olho. Também era evidente a presença de Garan, mas este não estava visível para os dois cavaleiros.

Saga mais uma vez usou sua habilidade e se ocultou entre as gotas de chuva. Entraram os quatro no templo com o pequeno pedindo pelos braços do irmão.

- Eu estou molhado. – assanhou os cabelos semelhantes aos seus – Vá dormir, já passou da sua hora.

A criança assentiu e Garan reverenciou o santo de ouro, dando um sorriso leve e levando o menor para o quarto. Quando os dois sumiram das vistas, Aioros virou-se imediatamente para Saga.

- Eu te disse, seria melhor se tivéssemos...

Um trovão cortou a frase, os olhos azuis e serenos de Saga fizeram com que a mesma nunca tivesse um fim. Mesmo iluminado apenas pelos relâmpagos o rosto dele parecia angelical, fascinante e prendeu a atenção de Sagitário como uma corrente dourada. O mais novo apenas estendeu a mão para o outro e o conduziu para seus aposentos.

A porta do quarto foi trancada com duas voltas de chave, as camisas ensopadas foram logo de encontro ao chão, mas o resto das roupas, mesmo que encharcadas permaneceram nos corpos juvenis dos cavaleiros. Não sabiam bem como continuar dali, apenas se aproximaram lentamente e iniciaram um beijo, seus corpos saberiam melhor o que fazer do que os dois. Logo caíram na cama e as roupas foram jogadas longe. Dessa vez Aioros estava por cima, esfregava seu desejo no de Saga de forma bruta, o beijava de forma bruta, agia de maneira quase animalesca.

O geminiano ainda se sentia um pouco perdido naquela situação, mas a excitação e os instintos guiaram sua mão até o baixo ventre, prendendo seu membro e o do outro juntos enquanto o mais novo se encarregava de entrar e sair no conforto dos dedos esguios de Gêmeos. Aquele ato lhes causava prazer, muito, os gemidos eram ocultados pelos trovões que gritavam estremecendo as janelas cerradas do quarto. Aioros ficava cada vez mais afoito, consumindo Saga com a língua e em pouco tempo estava se dissolvendo em seiva na sua mão. O geminiano soltou o membro ainda rígido do outro e passou a estimular o seu próprio mais rápido e forte, até que o jovem de cabelos curtos afastou sua mão e fez ele mesmo o movimento em torno do órgão insaciado do mais velho.

Em pouco tempo Saga estava coberto de sêmen, o de Aioros e o seu próprio, mas isso não os parou, nem sequer pensaram em banho, continuavam o seu deleite, sujos de gozo areia e suor. Beijavam avidamente e mais uma vez Sagitário e sua voracidade atacavam o corpo alvo abaixo de si.

- Calma – Saga pediu e o outro parou seus movimentos para encará-lo – Ouça – acariciou a face do outro – Vou deixá-lo fazer primeiro, mas tem que ser devagar, não quero sair machucado disso.

Ele era tão sereno, tão sério e parecia sempre saber o que fazer. Assim era Saga e isso acarretava na admiração infinita de Aioros, por isso era ele sua companhia na praia. Saga abriu as pernas com receio, colocou o membro do outro bem na entrada de sua cavidade, fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e Sagitário se empurrou para dentro dele, o mais delicado que pode.

- Não está entrando muito bem - sussurrou entre os lábios do outro, receoso de estar fazendo algo errado.

- Acho que precisa de alguma lubrificação.

O geminiano afastou um pouco o outro e colocou dois dedos na própria boca, deixando-os cheios de saliva, passando, então, na sua entrada, deixando-a encharcada.

- Tente agora – Saga o puxava de volta.

Ele se forçou para dentro e conseguiu penetrar o corpo do outro. Lentamente, como seu parceiro sugerira, ele ia se aprofundando, fez alguns movimentos de vai e vem, entrando mais a medida que voltava, logo estava todo dentro de Saga. Acariciou o dono dos olhos de safira fazendo com que o corpo relaxasse ainda mais, ficaram assim, deitados, unidos, apenas abraçados por um longo momento e então Aioros voltou a se mexer, seu membro já pulsava dentro da cavidade macia e apertada. Ele estava se segurando para não gozar uma segunda vez. Mexeu-se lentamente em Saga, aumentando o ritmo de acordo com o tom dos gemidos do mesmo.

Logo estavam em frenesi, o suor escorria pelo rosto de Aioros que não pode mais conter-se derramando-se dentro de Saga, deixou-se cair por cima do corpo do outro e retirou-se lentamente dele. O ato foi um tanto impensado, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta, o geminiano estava empurrando a cabeça de Aioros para baixo, em direção a seu membro ainda insatisfeito. O louro de cabelos curtos riu-se, mas ainda assim fez o que o outro lhe propunha, delicado, envolveu Saga entre seus lábios, sugando-o. Movimentou-se, fez o geminiano gritar em uníssono com os trovões e logo de sua boca escorria o líquido leitoso do prazer do outro. Lambeu os lábios e engoliu, por mais amargo que fosse, os gritos de Saga o fez doce como mel.

Ele deitou sobre o outro, ao alcance de sua boca, e voltaram aos beijos ternos e sem libido, descansaram um junto ao corpo do outro.

- Você gostou?

- Muito. E você? Te machuquei?

- Não. Eu também gostei.

Calaram-se, um pouco rubros, depois que os ânimos esfriaram, até mesmo a nudez lhes causava constrangimento.

- Saga... – corou – Qual é a sensação?

- Você saberá logo. – o outro lhe fitou com espanto – Eu disse que ia te deixar ir primeiro, também quero sentir o que você sentiu. – sorriu de forma encantadora para o outro.

- Nada mais justo – os lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso – Quero ser seu como você foi meu. – o abraçou.

Saga afagou-lhe os cabelos e ficaram nesse carinho por mais algum tempo até que Sagitário sentiu a pele grudenta.

- O que acha de um banho? – disse apontando a sujeira entre os corpos.

O outro menino assentiu e levantaram em direção ao banheiro. Aioros ligou a ducha e entrou primeiro. Saga apenas ficou admirando o jeito que a água percorria os contorno daquele corpo, ele era jovem, um tanto alto para a idade, assim como ele próprio, tinha feições finas, em quase nada lembrava o homem másculo que se tornou mais tarde. Puxou Saga pelos cabelos para baixo da água quente, lavou o corpo do geminiano de maneira libidinosa. Desceu os dedos ao órgão do outro e o massageou até que ficasse novamente rígido em sua mão, o seu estava a muito em riste.

Agarraram-se sob os pingos d'água, abraçavam-se e beijavam-se sedentos pelo outro até que Saga agarrou seus cabelos e puxou, depois girou o corpo do mais novo pressionando-o contra a parede fria. Fez com que ele abrisse as pernas com certa brutalidade, devorou-lhe o pescoço e se direcionou para dentro de Aioros. Foi ainda mais lento de delicado que o outro, a água o ajudou a deslizar sem esforço. Estocou dentro do parceiro agarrando seu membro com uma das mãos masturbando-o com destreza.

Os gemidos de ambos eram altos e desavergonhados, as pernas de Sagitário tremiam em êxtase, Saga era lento, porém forte nos movimentos, isso prolongara o prazer de ambos de forma a quase torná-lo insuportável. O mais velho começou a ir mais rápido dentro dele e sua mão acompanhou o movimento dos quadris, Aioros estava mais do que ofegante quando em um último grito gozou pela terceira vez manchando a parede de prazer. Gêmeos soltou o membro do outro e segurou firme os seus quadris, metendo mais fundo até, enfim, despejar seu líquido quente e viçoso no interior do mais novo.

Os dois terminaram de se lavar e voltaram para cama, ainda molhados e exaustos, não demorou muito para que caíssem em sono profundo ao, agora doce, som de trovões.

~0~

É isso, posto o último próxima semana.

Beijos

See ya!


	3. Chuva

Yo!

Como prometido, o ultimo capítulo. Sei que tava tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas foi mal aí, galera, sou incapaz de escrever um final feliz. =(

**Ryou-sama,** tudo que eu mais queria era dar personalidade pra esses garotos, pelo jeito eu consegui! Pois é, mas nem tudo são flores... Ai, eu não resisti a por o Aiolia aí, acho tão fofinho quando penso nele pequeno *-*! Mas não vamos corromper a inocência da criança ainda, né? =P. E Garan, fiquei fã dele depois que o vi na saga G, o cara parece mesmo que sabe das coisas =P

Enfim, vamos ao capítulo!

~ 0 ~

O quarto tremia. O corredor ecoava aquele som, o grito dos céus. Tinha certeza que ainda não havia dormido suficiente, nunca seria o bastante. Os olhos estavam úmidos, como em todos os seus últimos amanheceres. Levantou o torso e olhou para a janela cerrada, aquele não era seu quarto, nunca seria, ele era um invasor, um usurpador.

Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos louros e chorou, como em todas as manhãs. Ainda estava escuro, mas ele sabia que já passava de sua hora de acordar, chovia, os trovões e relâmpagos eram fortes. Havia tido aquele sonho de novo, com ele, suas lembranças, sua primeira vez, seu primeiro e único amor. Um relâmpago clareia o quarto através das frestas da janela, aquela luz, aquele som, e de repente aquele cheiro, terra molhada.

- Olá, Aioros. – ele fechava os olhos chorando mais forte e começando a soluçar.

O fantasma apenas se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, era sempre assim que acontecia, Saga achava que estava ficando louco. Por quê? Por que Aioros continuava aparecendo para ele? Para perturbá-lo? Que tolo. Jamais a sua presença o perturbaria. Ele não entendia? Não entendia o que sentia? Que tudo o que gostaria era voltar a ter treze anos e fugir dos treinos com ele exatamente como fizeram da primeira vez?

Os olhos verdes e lúgubres apenas o encaravam, não lhe mostravam raiva, ou tristeza, não o culpavam. Como poderia ser? Saga o encarou com os lábios tremendo e cedendo ao choro, não se faria de forte na frente dele, principalmente quando estava tão acabado. Ergueu a mão em direção ao rosto, agora quase tão pálido quanto o seu, parou a centímetros dele e mexeu os dedos como se o acariciasse, o fantasma fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso, apenas uma curva suave no canto da boca. Pouco tempo depois os dedos dele se aproximavam da face de Saga, que quase fez menção de recuar, viu os dedos encostarem em seu rosto, mas nada sentiu. Chorou em silêncio. Pensou que não merecia, não merecia carinhos dele, se estava morto era sua culpa e apenas sua. Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama deixando os dedos pálidos estáticos no ar, o encarou.

- Me perdoe. Não pude controlá-lo, não posso, é muito mais forte do que eu.

O fantasma voltou a expressão vazia, expressão que em vida, aquele rosto nunca teve, ele sempre era claro de se ler. Se feliz sorria, se triste curvava as sobrancelhas, se irado franzia a testa. Vazio não existia em Aioros, ele era completo, tão diferente de si, e por isso, juntos, eram tão perfeitos. Não queria que tivesse acabado, nunca quis. Mas nunca teriam dado certo, o ciúme de Kanon, as mentiras para esconder o gêmeo, a competição, os outros gritando para que se enfrentassem pelo título de grande mestre, a tristeza de ter prendido o irmão e Ares se aproveitando da mesma. Tudo o que podia fazer era pedir perdão para aquele espírito, nada mais.

Mal tinha coragem de encará-lo, tinha vergonha, vergonha por ser fraco, por ser tão facilmente dominado, por ter sido convencido que poder era o mais importante. As lágrimas secaram ao poucos, olhá-lo, mesmo que assim sem vida o deixava feliz, mesmo que não fosse real, mesmo que fosse apenas loucura sua, Aioros ali consigo era muito mais do que merecia. Talvez pudesse dizer, algo que nunca havia lhe dito em vida, que sempre parava antes de chegar aos lábios.

- Eu te amo, Aioros.

O fantasma sorriu, um sorriso de verdade, e Gêmeos sorriu de volta e então gravou aquela imagem em sua mente, o rosto daquele cavaleiro. Se pudesse, seria a última coisa que veria na vida. Aos poucos Sagitário foi projetando-se para frente, deitando sobre seu peito, aconchegando-se, e por mais que não sentisse o peso do outro sobre si, Saga estava feliz. Vê-lo ali, como a anos atrás era muito mais do que pudesse sonhar.

Mais e mais trovões como na primeira noite, a chuva forte aos poucos se acalmava. O mais velho sentia-se bem como a muito tempo não sentia.

- Sinto sua falta, Saga.

Foi a primeira vez depois de tantas visitas que o fantasma falou, Gêmeos tinha ânsia de abraçá-lo, mas temia que se o fizesse Aioros desaparecesse em pó, apenas admirou o cabelo curto espalhado sobre seu peito, os olhos verdes sobre sua face, e o sorriso de lábios finos.

- Grande Mestre?

Uma serva batia na porta e a aflição tomou o coração de Saga, um relâmpago tomou conta do quarto outra vez e quando o clarão se foi estava sozinho novamente. Abraçou o peito onde ele estava deitado e voltou a chorar.

A chuva voltava mais forte. Assim como sua dor.

**Fim**

~ 0 ~

Capítulo curtinho, eu sei. Era só para dar um final a história deles.

Obrigada a todo que leram!

Beijos!

See ya =}


End file.
